mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Names
There are hundreds of names for traditional mancala games, which mirrors the enormous diversity of people who play them. The following is a collection of 572 names used in 86 countries. Africa Angola *C(h)ela *Kiela *Mbau *Muvalavala Benin *Adjito *Madji *Yovodji Burundi see also Rwanda *Ikibuguzo Cameroon *Mbangbi **Mban *Mbek Ô Kola *Songo (also Equatorial Guniea, Gabon) **Songa **Songo Ewondo Cape Verde *Moura *Ouri(l) **Ourin **Uril *Pia *Pintôn *Seca Comores *Mraha Wa Tso **Morahha D. R. of the Congo *Amungola *Ambala *Baimbele *Banga *Banya *Baruma *Bonzo *Busolo *Deka *Dwong *Embeli *Ereberekera *Imbelece *Kamicenji *Kanga *Kendo *Kipangu *Kisolo *Kisoro *Kisumbi *Kobichana *Leel *Leka *Lela *Lien *Lodika *Lolemba *Longongi *Loseba *Lubasi *Luela *Lusolo *Lwele *Mangola **Mangala (not related to Turkish Mangala) *Mangura *Mbelele **Mbele **Mbese **Mbili *Mobese *Mosongo *Mucuba *Mungolo *Mutiteba *Mvete *Nambayi *Ndebukya (also Uganda) *Ndevha *Ndoto **Ndo *Nembele *Netokoro *Ngola *Ngulunga *Nguma *Niam-Niam *Nimbele *Njonda *Nsumbi *Obigu *Olela *Otra *Otu *Peki *Sola *Sombi *Soro *Sovu *Ting Makor Adek *Tokolo **Tokoro *Yansi *Zikili Djibouti *Asiti *Dabuda Equatorial Guinea see also Cameroon Egypt *Li'b al-Ghashim *Mankal'ah **Mangala (not related to Turkish Mangala) Eritrea see also Sudan *Abala(la'e) *Andada *Bechi *Mazageb *Mewegae *Mewelad *Qelat *Wad Arba Ethiopia *Alemungula *Anywoli *Ayit (also Sudan) *Awagaga *Bare (also Sudan) *Bulto *Fangaya *Gabata *Gamacha *Gelech *Gezuwa *Gizwa *Goncha *Gosha *Hesa *Hufesay *Huroy *Kase *Kwahilka Aitidikus *Lahemay Waledat *Lahemay Walida *Lamè Uwèlèdèt *Lami *Lamlameta *Lamosh *Lam Waladach *Latho *Luuth (also Sudan) *Mengas *Mewuga'e *Ngar *Qaluta **Qasuta *Qenchebema *Qéqa *Rath (also Sudan) *Sadeqa **Sadiqa *Selus *Shèdan *Sherfo *Sira *Sirinya *Sulus Aidi *Sulus Nishtaw *Tagega *Tapata *Tegre *Tok Ku Rou (also Sudan) *Tsotokele *Wanjanya *Woga Sadiqa *Yada *Yit Nuri (also Sudan) *Yit Yani (also Sudan) Gabon see also Cameroon *Érhérhé *Kale *Owani Gambia *Wo®ro Ghana *Abapa *Adi (also Nigeria, Togo) *Annana *Ba-awa *Nam-Nam *Oware **Owari *Tampoduo *Tamtam Apachi Guinea *Kuoless Ivory Coast *Awale **Aware **Awele *Dagboprou *Wolo *Wora **Oura Kenya see also Tanzania *Ajua *Bultuma *Cepenet *Curi *En Dodoi *En Guehe *Enkeshui *Giuthi **Kiothi **Udi **Uthi *Intotoi *Kachig **Kacigh *Kechui *Keci(g) **Keciek **Kecuek *Kigogo *Ki-Nyamwezi *Kombe *Lukho *Mbare-Mbare *Mbothe *Mongale *Oluko *Orotuba *Toitoin *Tsinjera *Ubwere (also Tanzania) Liberia *Djamo *Kboo **Boo *Kpo **Poo Madagascar *Fifanga *Katra **Katra Be **Katra Fandatsaka **Katra Gorabaka **Katra Mpantsaka **Katro Malawi see also Mozambique *Bawo *Chiana Wa Bwalo *Chiana Wa Kunja *Lela *Njombwa (also Mozambique) **Nchombwa *Nchuwa *Nsolo (also Zambia) *Spreta (also Mozambique) Mali *Gamma *I *I Pere *Koro *Na(h) *Wari *Walu *Wo(u)ri (also Senegal) Mauretania *Um ed-Dyar (also Morocco) **Enmediar **Manddiaré **Umdiyar **Umm Dyar *Krur (also Morocco) **Khrour **Kurúr Morocco *Hefari **Hefira *Koumma *Um Laarais *Tihbat Mozambique see also South Africa *Msuwa (also Malawi) **Msuwa Wa Kunja *Ncayo (also Tanzania) *Ocela *Shimunana *Tchadji *Tchouba (also South Africa) **Tchuba Namibia *Hus *Lochspiel *Ogoro *Onjune *Otjitoto *Owela *Thuskae *Uera *Xoros *Wera Nigeria see also Ghana *Adzua *Aghadaghada *Ako Okwe *Akwa Nsa *Ayo(ayo) *Azigo *Dagh *Darra **Derra *Ekwe *Ezu Ahia Ako Okwe *Gifia *Ichwe *Igori *Ise Ozin Egbe *Iyagbe *Iyogh *J'erin *J'odu **Jodorakase *Lok *Makwinni *Ncholokoto *Ndim-Ndum *Obridjie *Ogori *Okwe *Shayo *Whyo Rwanda *Igisoro (also Burundi, Uganda) **Gisoro **Ibisoro **Ikisoro *Kibugubugu *Kubuguza *Kusoro *Kuwaguza Senegal see also Mali Seychelles *Makonn Sierra Leone *Ti *Warre Somalia *Bosh *Fergen Goobalay *Layla *Layli Goobalay *Rio Kadashi *Togatog *Wegi South Africa see also Zimbabwe *Cuba (also Mozambique) *Mefuvha *Moruba **Maruba **Mofuba *Ncuva *Tshimaya **Ntijwa Sudan see also Ethiopia *Andot *Aringari *Aweet *El Arnab *Banya *Kâra *Li'ba(t) Iblîs *Otep *Ryakati (also D. R. of the Congo, Uganda) *Um el Bagara *Um el Banat (also Eritrea) *Um el Tuweisat *Yit Tanzania see also Kenya, Mozambique *Bahendagabo *Bao (also Kenya) **Bau **Bao La Kete **Bao La Kiswahili **Bao La Komwe **Bao La Kucheza **Bao La Zanzibar *Bao Kiarabu *Bao La Kimasai *En Dodoi *En Gehé *Isiimbi *Oce **Ochi *Uruhe(i)s(h)o **Ruhesho *Usolo **Busolo Togo see also Ghana *Adji **Aji Uganda see also D. R. of the Congo, Rwanda *Akileyisit *Amoru *C(h)oro *Ingilith *Komari *Ngikileth **Ngikile(e)s **Okusora *Omweso **Mwe(i)so *Pereauni Zambia see also Malawi *Chisolo **Cisolo *Isolo (not related to Tanzanian Isolo) *Kabwenga *Mulabalaba *Mwambulula *Nakabile *Nambidi *Namudilakunze *Natatu *Nchuba *Sute (also Zimbabwe) Zimbabwe see also Zambia *Fuva *Imbwe *Isafuba *Isolo *Tsoro (also South Africa) America Antigua and Barbuda *Warri (also Barbados, Belize, Trinidad) Barbados *Barbados Warri **English Wari *Round-and-Round Warri **French Wari Belize see also Antigua and Barbuda Brazil *A-i-ú Cayman Islands *Waurie **Island Wari **Warie **Wauri Cuba *Adji Kui Dominican Republic *Caille *Casitas **Casitas de Mate **Mate *Hoyito Haiti *Kay *Voleur Jamaica *Wol Santa Lucia *Wa-wee Suriname *Adji-Boto *Awari *Langa-Holo Adji-Pre **Langa Holo *Lontu-Holo Adji-Pre **Lontu Holo Trinidad see also Antigua and Barbuda United States *Warra United States Virgin Islands *Wahree Asia Azerbaidshan *Meriköçdü Brunei see also Indonesia China *Ceelkoqyuqkoqjji *Dongjintian *Dong Wo *Laomuzhukeng **Laomuzhu **Laomuzhuqi *Mak-hu-hai *Yucebao *Zigulzoqge India *Ali Guli Mane **Aḷu Gulimane Āṭa *Arasu Āṭa *Asoka-vāṭam *Bule Perga *Cenne *Devare Āṭa *Hunse Pace Āṭa *Jōḍu Perga *Kaci *Kánji-guti *Kashiyāṭa *Kawa Aṭa *Khutki-boia *Khuzhi Palaka *Kawaḍi Āṭa *Kodi Mule *Longbeu-a-cha *Mawkar Katiya *Nikkikkaḷi *Pachgarhwa *Pallanguzhi (also Sri Lanka) **Pallankuzhi **Pallam Kuzhi **Pallanguli **Pallankuli **Pallanguzhi Attam *Pannankuri *Pantinkuri *Pasu Pondi **Pasu Pandi *Pondi Attam **Pandi *Puṭṭu Gobbanu *Raja Pasu (also Sri Lanka) *Rajāṭa *Sadāṭa *Sat-gol *Seethaipandi **Sita-Lakshmi Āṭa **Sita Āṭa **Sitāṭa *Til-Guti *Vai Lung Thlan **Vai Lung Thlān Indonesia see also Sri Lanka *Aw-li On-nam Ot-tjin **Ot-tjin *Bajangkaq *Chato *Chuka *Congk(l)ak (also Brunei, Singapore, Malaysia) **Main Chongkak *Dakon **Papan Dakon *Dampu *Dara-Dara *Djoenka *Galatjang *Jungka *Ka La *Kaloleh *Kéu Léu **Éu Léu *Matoe *Mechiwa **Metjiwa *Meuchoh **Meutjoh *Meuliëh *Meusuëb **Meusoeëb *Meuta' *Motiq *Sai *Tjato *Tchouka **Tchuka Ruma **Tjoeka **Tjonka Iran *Manqala(t) Iraq *Baqura *Halusa **Hālūsa **Hālūsi Israel *Al-manqala (also Palestine) Kazakhstan *Bestemshi *Kozdatu *Toguz Kumalak **Toğız Qumalaq **Toghyz Qumalaq Kyrgyzstan *Toguz K(h)orgool Malaysia see also Indonesia *Tikum Maldives *Naranj *Ohvalhu Mongolia *Eson K(h)orgol **Eson Xorgol *Unee Tugaluulach **Unee Tugaluulax Nepal *Rama Rildok Oman *Hawalis Pakistan *Tatak Palestine see also Israel Philippines *Agsinnoninka *Chuncajon *Cokajon *Sungka **Sungca **Sunka Qatar *Al-Hawailah Singapore see also Indonesia Saudi-Arabia *Beatta Sri Lanka see also India *Chonka (also Indonesia) **Chanka **Chonku *Daramutu *Ellaewala-Kanda *Kotu-Baendum *Olinda Deliya **Olinda *Puhulmutu *Raja Pasu Mandiri *Walak-Pussa Syria *La'b Akila *La'b Hakimi *La'b Madjnuni *La'b Rosëya Thailand *Main Chakot *Mak Khom Turkey *Altıev *Evcik *Mangala (also Greece, Ukraine) **Mangola *Meneli Taş Turkmenistan *Tap-Urdy Vietnam *Ô Quan **Ô ăn quan **Ô Lang *Piç Australia & Oceania Marianas *Chongka' **Tchonka Europe Bosnia and Herzegovina *Ban-Ban Estonia see also Germany Germany *Bohnenspiel (also Estonia) Greece see also Turkey *Mandoli Ukraine see also Turkey See also *A list of 130 modern games. Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. *